To Start Over
by Shield Sword
Summary: Blaine Anderson is having a life that is going no where.  He then is given the chance to go back in time and fix things. Rated T for mild language. Klaine!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated Time is of the Essence lately but this idea wouldn't leave my head. I recently gotten into the idea of time travel, I guess it's because I wish I wish I could go back in time and fix every mistake I made with my words and actions, or maybe I just enjoy time travel… nope! It's definitely the whole fixing thing, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or there would be more kissing for Klaine and Brittana.**

Blaine woke up to a messy apartment with clothes spread out everywhere and dishes piling up in the sink, but Blaine could quite frankly care less. Blaine Anderson was having a really bad life. He had gotten up and had a quick breakfast of milk and cereal before going into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. A 39 year old man with messy curly hair and sunken hazel eyes that once were full of life stared back at him. Blaine sighed, moving to New York didn't go exactly as he had planned. He was determined to make it as a professional musician but when he finally got the attention of music producers, he had been rejected over and over again. All of them said the same thing: his music lacked passion and emotion. He had finally gotten a job in a music store, after a while of worrying how he was going to make ends meet. Beggars can't be choosers and at least he has a job that has something to do with what he loves he told himself constantly as he bathed and then got dressed for work. As he headed out for work he thought of the reason why he was such a shell: Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian was his crush in his junior year of high school. He had transferred to Dalton Academy in the first month of that year, having moved from Paris, France. Sebastian was the only other openly gay guy at Dalton Academy in spite of its zero tolerance harassment policy. Sebastian was everything Blaine was not, and very worldly, Blaine found him quite intriguing. Sebastian began really heavily flirting with him after joining the Warblers. He was really an amazing singer and Blaine found himself entranced by him. But after he finally gave in and had his first time with him, Sebastian did a complete 180.

"_Look Blaine. That was fun and all but you've got to understand that this was all it was I'm not interested in some long term relationship or anything like that" Sebastian said._

"_Bu… but we just made love! That was my first time!" Blaine said with tears in his eyes._

"_We had sex Blaine, that was all it was" Sebastian said._

"_You bastard! You took my virginity!" Blaine shouted._

Blaine shook his head from his memories, Sebastian basically destroyed any trust he could have in any prospective romantic partners. Oh he had had a few date and relationship but they never lasted more than a few months due to Blaine's suspiciousness driving them away. The only one who really understood him was his friend Mercedes.

They met in a karaoke bar that they both frequented. After being wowed by each other's voice they got to talking and learned they had a lot in common. They both had originally come from Ohio and had apparently competed against each other in their respective glee clubs. It turned out that Mercedes was a one hit wonder before becoming a homemaker and stay-at-home mom. Blaine was shocked when she revealed that she was married to Shane Tinsley, the former linebacker for the Buckeyes and later the New York Giants. The Buckeyes were his favorite college football team, but from what he gathered it was a very unhappy marriage. In spite of her own pain Mercedes always tried to help him first and foremost.

"_Boy! You've got to get yourself out there! Make yourself available to men!" Mercedes said exasperatedly to her friend._

"_No way Mercedes! I'm not going to let myself get hurt again!" Blaine told her flatly._

_Mercedes sighed. "You know not every single guy is Sebastard?" she said using their personal nickname for him._

Once again Blaine pulled himself out of his memories as he looked at the clock in the store, his shift was almost over and began getting ready to go. As he began walking towards his car he saw a new store had opened across the street with the sign proudly proclaiming "Wings: where wishes come true!" Blaine shook his head at the ridiculousness of the sign but couldn't help but feel his curiosity be piqued and decided to head in to check it out.

When he got inside he found it decorated stark white and saw a counter with no one behind but a bell on it. Blaine walked over and began ringing the bell. Suddenly a man in white with a black bowtie popped up he had well cared for grey hair and a big grin on his face.

"Hello hello! Welcome to the store!" the man said excitedly.

"Um… hi" Blaine said uncertainly, disconcerted by this overly chipper clerk. "Ermmmm… doesn't seem like the merchandise for the place is all unpacked" he added.

The man shook his head "Oh no no no! You read sign? This place grants wishes!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Yeah right!" he snorted.

"Really Mr. Anderson? And you don't wish you could have fixed the mistakes you made in high school?"

Blaine, who had turned his back on the strange man with the intention of leaving froze. "How did you know my name?" Blaine asked.

The strange man shrugged and said "You have a wish."

Blaine sighed and turned around "Ok so maybe I have thought about what it would be like to make sure I didn't do the stupid things I did in high school? SO what? It's not like I can go back."

"You can" the strange man said cheerfully.

"Really? By what? Magic?" Blaine said bitterly.

"As a matter of fact yes" the strange man said.

"Okay so let's say I believe you, why me?" Blaine asked.

"Because your life should never have turned like this. Your life has been a victim of one of the timeline's many 'hiccups', you see every once in a while a small change happens to someone's life and the change in the event has the chance like in your case of completely altering the course of one's whole life" the strange man explained to him.

"Wait! But wouldn't someone like notice the change that happened in time?" Blaine asked.

"Yes there are people who do remember but they are usually dismissed as mad aren't they?" the strange man said darkly.

"So how am I supposed to get the life I had before this happened" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Simple! You go back to the day where everything went wrong and change one single thing. Of course it will be mental time travel, you will go back to your high school body…" the strange man said.

"Wait! How will I know what to change? And what if I change the wrong thing?" Blaine asked, beginning to have reservations again and still not completely believing this.

"Well I am pretty sure that in your mind that a third course for your life would be better than this one you're already on" the strange man stated and he was right, Blaine hated his current life, and even if it was ridiculous, the man hadn't asked for payment and didn't seem to be expecting it so a free change of his life sounded really appealing.

"So what else do I need to know?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing really, you ready for your trip to 2010?" the strange man said.

"Wait, 2010? My problems didn't start until 2011" Blaine told him.

"They may not have become apparent until 2011, but the seeds of your problems were planted in 2010," he said.

"Ok let's do this!" the curly haired man said.

The gray hair man put his hand on Blaine's head and there was a flash of light.


	2. The Teenage Dream

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for everyone who has added this to their alerts! I appreciate it! Anyways this is going to follow canon very heavily, but I am not going to include any in show quotes if I can help it because that's really hard. Anyways I needed to get this out really quickly because I wanted to do it! I am super inspired!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine.**

Blaine was beginning to wake up, as he did so he firmly told himself that everything that had happened was a dream and he would wake up in his lonely single apartment.

As he opened his eyes though, he realized that he was completely wrong as he looked around to see none other than his dorm room back when he was a student in Dalton Academy and there was his friends David and Wesley standing there decades younger and staring at him expectantly. He yawned and turned to look at the clock that said 8:00 and the calendar that claimed it was November 9th 2010. He frowned, it was true, all of it.

"Come on! Get up! We have Warbler practice before the impromptu concert this afternoon!" David told him.

Blaine got up and said "I know I know I'm coming!" He then began thinking of what he would do, he was now a sophomore again and while it was a good year for him, it was also a kind of boring year for him. He supposed that he could slip back into what he was like as a teenager and let his adult self guide him through the rough patches since these were his glory days back when he was really happy. But first he needed to find out what he needed to change today in order to set himself on his original course. He thought about it as he began his high school morning routine taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and carefully gelling his hair making it perfect before putting on his uniform and admired his extremely handsome and dapper high school self. He then got a phone call and answered "Hello?"

"Blaine honey! How are you dear? There's a package that we sent you, it should be in your post box you should go get it as soon as you can!" His mother's voice pierced his thoughts and he realized what he was supposed to change.

This day he had gone to get his parents' package in the afternoon, missing the scheduled performance of Teenage Dream that the Warblers were supposed to do. It had apparently been witnessed by a spy from one of the competing show choirs for sectionals that David and Wes caught because he was so bad at it but didn't punish because it was flattering and was kind of adorable. Blaine didn't understand how meeting one person could change everything in his life but then admonished himself when he remembered the whole butterfly effect thing. He then told David and Wes that he couldn't make it to vocal practice so he could get the package which turned out be a bunch of his favorite Harry Potter dvds.

When he got back it was time for classes, which he rather enjoyed. After lunch he got ready for the performance and as he was on the stairwell, he was stopped by an unfamiliar boy who asked him why everybody was so excited, Blaine explained to Kurt, yes that was his name, that it was the Warblers and their performance. Blaine immediately realized that Kurt must be the spy but said nothing. As he quickly examined the boy, Blaine's first assessment was Kurt was obviously gay, from the coiffed hair, and the oddly high voice, to the very fashionable outfit and flawless skin. Kurt was very attractive, Blaine pulled Kurt to the room deciding to give him a performance. Blaine was very pleased with his reaction to them singing Teenage Dream.

After he, David, and Wes treated him to coffee at the Lima Bean explaining that they knew he was a spy but found it endearing. It soon became clear that Kurt was really hurting from being the only openly gay kid in school and in the glee club, which was unpopular there. Blaine couldn't help but feel protective of the boy and asked for alone time when he explained his own experience of bullying and urged Kurt to not run and to face the bullies at his school. Afterwards the boy got up and thanked Blaine and left somewhat happier.

When he got back his friends in the Warblers were curious about what went on.

"Come on! You've got to give us details!" Nick said.

"What? I just gave him some advice!" Blaine told them confused.

"Oh please! David mentioned that he's gay," Jeff said.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm interested in him or anything" Blaine laughed.

"Mmhm" Wes mumbled skeptically.

Blaine shook his head smiling at his friends, God he missed this, all of this. Just hanging out with his friends from Dalton like this.

The next day he texted Kurt a message, having gotten his phone number before they parted from the Lima Bean, it was only one word: "courage".

Blaine continued to encourage him with the texts when a few days later he got a phone call from a crying and distraught Kurt.

"Hello?" Blaine answered

"Blaine! It's Kurt! I really need to see you now!" Kurt sobbed in terror.

"Okay, okay calm down! Let's meet at the Lima Bean after school alright?" Blaine told him to calm him down.

When he met Kurt there he was shivering with terror.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried for his new friend.

"You remember one of those Neanderthals I told you about, Karofsky?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked beginning to get angry at how his new friend might have been hurt.

"He kissed me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine felt pure shock fill his body. "What?" was all he could say.

"I confronted him like you told me to do and one second we are fighting the next he has grabbed me and has his lips against mine." Kurt says still seeming to be in a state of distress.

"Kurt you know it's not your fault he obviously has his own issues to deal with and at least now we know why he acts the way he does" Blaine said soothingly.

"You know, we might be able to help him, show him it's okay to be gay even here in Ohio" Kurt mused. "Could you come tomorrow and help me?" he asked.

"Of course" Blaine said smiling.

The next day didn't go at all as planned and Blaine was surprised when Kurt revealed it was his first kiss with a boy. Blaine couldn't believe that there had been no guy to see how attractive this good looking young man was. One thing for sure, Blaine was happy to have Kurt in his life this time around.


	3. The Substitute

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been in the doldrums for a while and though I'm still in them I will try to get out of them! Anyways here is Chapter 2! I've always wanted to hear Blaine's thoughts about what is going on with Kurt and now that I am making them up it's pretty exciting! But moving on… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Blaine must say that Kurt was quickly becoming his absolute best friend. It was nice to have a friend who was gay too that he could just do the things gays are expected to do with. With Sebastian it wasn't like that at all, Sebastian quite clearly disdained anything effeminate, so Blaine was always forced to downplay that part of himself whenever he was around him and all future dates and gay friends he had met were just as annoyed at the idea of "proving the homophobes right". It frustrated him that there was no one he could just relax and be all of himself with. But Kurt was just so easy to be around.

Kurt explained to him all that happened and his friends in the glee club. He was quite shocked that Kurt's best friend was none other than the fabulous Mercedes Jones! Kurt told him how he, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie had been friends since middle school though Tina and Artie were a year younger than him and Mercedes, making them in the same grade as Blaine. He sniggered about the fact that Kurt had a crush on Finn, whose mom was now dating his dad. Kurt groaned at how ridiculous the plan was in hindsight, since it would have just been wrong to date Finn while their parents were dating. He smirked when Kurt described the absurdly talented but absurdly annoying Rachel. He was baffled though when he got so annoyed with some of the comments and things Puck had said and done, why was he reacting so strongly? He was intrigued by what Quinn and Santana brought to the group and guffawed at some of the comments Brittany had apparently made. All in all, New Directions seemed to be an incredibly amazing, well rounded group that one would never think would come together. It was nothing like the Warblers where everything was uniform and rigidly controlled, sometimes Blaine wished he could have spoken up, it was tiring having every single solo for the Warblers, his voice needed a rest. The meetings with Kurt soon became a weekly event. One time at the Lima Bean, Kurt seemed rather put out.

"Hey what's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, "It's Mercedes, she seems to be feeling a little lonely since I started hanging out with you."

"Well invite her to come next time!" Blaine said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. While he loved being a teenager again and was happy to have met Kurt this time around, he still missed Mercedes and a couple other things from his life in the future. He desperately wanted to talk with Mercedes again.

When he met the young Mercedes, he was shocked at how young and pretty and full of life she was. She was nothing like the tired, beaten down, and weakened woman he knew. When they began talking it turned into a talk of gay stuff unfortunately, he felt guilty about it and tried to bring up subjects he thought she would like. They also began talking about this amazing substitute glee teacher they had who actually would listen to what songs they would like to do and perform instead of always doing vintage music. Will was nice but it would sometimes seem like he was trying to bring back music that was cool in his era instead of now. Blaine was sort of glad that the Warblers were run by a council instead of a faculty director, at least they did modern songs, even if they did them in a somewhat formulaic way.

Eventually Mercedes got up and left, saying that she had a history assignment that she needed to do. As she left Blaine turned to Kurt to talk to him.

"Kurt, you know I think Mercedes felt a little left out" Blaine told his new friend, concerned.

"What? She was free to jump in at any time!" Kurt said confused.

"No, what I mean is we were talking about things that we were interested in, but not really anything that interested her" Blaine said.

"Oh" Kurt muttered and dropped his head "I suppose you're right. It's just… she's my best friend and we have a lot in common, but there are thing even she can't relate to and it's just so nice to have that. I mean I spent sixteen years thinking there was no one in that state who knew what I was going through and then I met you, and I don't want to give you up"

Blaine smiled at him and took his hand "You don't have to give me up, just give yourself some time with your other friends as well."


End file.
